cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Matanuska Thunderfuck
Questions I have searched on the internet and most of what I find writes about as if they're teaching you to grow a field of this stuff illegally (I have my medical marijuana card). Questions: How often should they be watered? What are the best fertilizers, climate conditions, and bug and fungicide controls? How long does it take for the buds to mature? What's the best way to prune them? Can you cut the buds off a certain way that saves the plant and will allow it to bud again? I live in Palm Desert (a desert^_^) just to let you know what the weather is like here. Cold December through mid March, perfect mid-March to May, blazing hot June to September, starts cooling (90-80 degrees) down in October and November. All right, I'd really appreciate your answers, and thank you for at least reading this if you don't have answers ^_^ I really just want these questions I have here answered. Thanx for your guys' help so far though ^_^ -- I would like to thank Mat-M.T.F. Genetics-Palmer, Alaska. He is 100% correct in my opinion and if possible I would love to contact him/her. I've lived in Alaska for 24 years and now live in Anchorage where next year I can drive to a retail cannabis store and buy some legal dope. But I have close friends who were born here or The Valley (the Matanuska Valley) and they all said the same things about MTF. Great authentic history and swell myths! But the people who are retailing MTF don't have clue 1. Or they are just greedy. The quality bud available today in Alaska would blow away the best weed of 40 years ago. Of course you can call bud anything you like. Recently got some nice Ham. Caveat Emptor! -- Weed is legal in Alaska now. Sort of... Some BAD people are trying to derail next years retail shops opening and doing everything they can to continue prohibition at every level, but most Alaskans never obeyed the laws before legalization, we certainly won't obey any new laws, or should I call them Regulations? For instance in Anchorage ,after buying your legal dope in a legal store, you are required to place the opaque child proof container of cannabis goodness in your trunk to get it home. Honest to whatever that is a new law for the municipality of Anchorage. I can buy 1000 rounds of .223 ammo and a Black Rifle and dump them in the front seat for the ride home. Or the roof of some tall building. IT'S ONLY A USEFUL PLANT. The way they are reacting to legalization you'd think it was plutonium or ETOH. " In 1975, in Ravin v. State, 1 the Alaska Supreme Court held that the Alaska Constitution’s right to privacy protects an adult’s ability to use and possess a small amount of marijuana in the home for personal use.2 The Alaska Supreme Court thereby became the first—and remains the only—state or federal court to announce a constitutional privacy right that protects some level of marijuana use and possession." http://scholarship.law.duke.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1343&context=alr I'm hoping we can float a new initiative that REALLY ends prohibition. We Alaskan's have done strange things like that before. Senator Murkowski retained her seat via a Write In Candidate after we discovered the GOP candidate was completely unacceptable. Sorry about the poor editing. This is my first experience writing in a Wiki. 08:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC)